


Happy Holidays!

by Pspquest28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Time, Cookies, M/M, Merry Christmas Everyone!, Presents, Sweet Ending, destiel first kiss, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pspquest28/pseuds/Pspquest28
Summary: Cas' First Christmas with the Winchesters as a human. Being a human has been difficult for him and he still doesn't know much about these celebrations and traditions especially Christmas. Hopefully he can still enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was late sadly, I wanted to get this done so I rushed at some parts but I think it's still decent. But let me know how it was. :) But enjoy and Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year!

Dean and Sam were busy running around and decorating the Bunker. Even though Christmas was never a good time of year for the brothers, they had come to terms with it and decided to embrace the holiday in every single way. 

Cas, of course was very confused about what they were doing. The brothers had gotten a big Christmas tree to put up in the common room of the Bunker and had also purchased ornaments of all sorts to place on it. Sam and Dean were busy cracking open the boxes. 

"Cmon Cas, we're decorating the tree. Join us." Dean waved him over. Cas was uncertain about this. Why would they cut down plants and proceed to put decorations on them, that seemed odd.

Dean noticed Cas just standing there so he got up and walked over. He pulled Cas by the hand towards the tree and shoved a big red ornament in his hand. "Go nuts." Dean said as he grinned at the man.

Cas stared at the red orb in his hand then at the tree. He hesitantly hooked the ornament onto the tree. Both Sam and Dean clapped at his accomplishment.

"See, it's not so hard, Cas." Sam said as he dumped more ornaments out of the boxes. Cas cracked a smile. This was quite pleasant.

"Yeah, it's a piece of cake. Also, Cas I think you'd make a perfect angel for the top of the tree." Dean joked and Cas furrowed his brow. Sam chuckled as well. Cas was just looking between the Winchesters with confusion.

After they had finished decorating the tree (And Cas was not placed on top of the tree, Dean actually insisted but Sam told him to knock it off) they decided on putting presents under the tree and baking cookies. 

They went about doing cookies first and while they bake in the oven, they would arrange the various gifts under the tree. 

Sam had purchased some ready-made cookie dough that they could just mold into cookies and pop in the oven easily. Dean was against this but allowed it after Sam promised to bake him a pie to make it up to him. And does he love pie!

Sam finished placing the cookies in the oven as Dean and Cas started hauling gifts towards the tree. Cas was enraptured in the colorful wrapping paper and poked and prodded and the different characters that scattered on it. There was a reindeer with a glowing red nose, a snowman with a top hat and a big fat man in a red suit which Cas assumed was this 'Santa'. 

Dean had explained Santa to him. He told him that he would sneak into people's houses through their chimneys and leave presents for them to open on Christmas morning. At hearing this, Cas retorted " Dean that doesn't make sense! A man that overweight could never fit down a chimney, he would ultimately block it completely." Dean had lost it at that comment and rolled onto the floor giggling. Dean told him that Santa was made up anyways. Cas was kind of sad to hear that, he actually wanted to see the fat man try to wiggle down a chimney.

They had bought numerous gifts, they purchased some for themselves, some for each other as well. Dean and Sam and also gotten multiple gifts for the Cas as well. Hopefully he will like them come Christmas morning.

The timer dinged to indicate that the cookies were done. Sam was about to go fetch them when Cas insisted on getting them instead, so he rushed over and yanked the oven open, proceeding to pull the hot pan out with his bare hand. Before either Winchester could warn him about the searing hot pan, Cas yelped and dropped the pan back into the oven. His hand had a big boil on it now.

Sam and Dean got the first aid kit and tended to Cas' burn, he totally forgot about scolding temperatures. Being human makes you very vulnerable to all this different things that would have never harmed Cas as an angel, he just sighs in defeat. They finally got Cas' hand patched up. Now that the presents were under the tree, cookies were baked and the tree and Bunker decorated. The guys decide to head in for the night.

Come Christmas morning, they could open presents!

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-  
The Winchesters jump out of bed early and showered and dressed quickly. They ran downstairs in a blur, not caring if they seemed like children, they didn't get to have these types of moments as kids so they could indulge.

Cas was already sat near the tree, he didn't sleep well because if his burn so of course he was awake bright and early this morning. The boys join him and everyone divides out the gifts that are correspondent to their name.  
So everyone had four presents each. Dean and Sam had three presents which they purchased for themselves and one present from each other. Cas had two gifts from each brother.

Dean went first, his three presents from himself were a black coffee mug that said "Zeppelin Rules", a couple records of his favorite bands, and a vintage AC/DC shirt. The present that Sam for him was a bit surprising. It was in a small box and when Dean unwrapped it and opened it he was shocked. It was the amulet Sam gave him? Didn't he throw this away?

As if Sam read his mind, "I know you got rid of the original but I got someone to replicate it special for you and I got it engraved on the back of the tiki head. Go ahead flip it over." Dean did and saw the writing 'For Always Being There' and Dean was almost crying. He hugged Sam. "Thanks Sammy." Dean said wiping away a small tear that no one hopefully saw.

Now it was Sam's turn, his three gifts were a collection of his all time favorite Harry Potter novels, a brand new laptop bag, and a cookbook because why the hell not? Dean giggled at the one. The gift from Dean was a ancient mythology book that Sam was trying to get hold of for a very long time. "How'd you get this?! I've been searching for this for about two years now!" Sam said as he stared intently at the book. 

"Well, the search is over Sammy boy. I know a few people, pulled some strings and got it for you." Dean said with a smile. Sam was ecstatic and he pulled his brother into hug.

"Hey! No chick flick moments." Dean ordered. "You hugged me too." Sam countered.

"That was completely different. Now Cas open yours!" Dean looked over to the man.

Cas was busy watching the brothers open their gifts and see the joy spread onto their faces. Now I guess it was his turn. Cas decided to open Sam's first. There was a brand new tie and a giant bee figurine. Cas smiled. "Thank you, Sam. This is wonderful." 

"Open mine!" Dean shouted. Cas then opened Dean's presents. There was a blue shirt with bees scattered over it and also a necklace with a pair of wings on it.   
" I know it's been difficult for you to be accustomed to human life. And there's that saying that an angel always gets his wings on Christmas. Even though you're not an angel anymore, you can still have your wings. And you'll always still be an angel to me and Sam." Dean said. Cas was overjoyed and he grabbed Dean into a kiss after they broke from it Cas looked Dean in the eye. They were really close, that's when Cas leant in and pressed his lips to Dean's getting a surprised whimper from the hunter. Sam was smiling at them and whispered a "Finally" under his breath.

They broke from the kiss and Dean was blushing deeply, Cas just grinned. "Thank you, Dean. Very thoughtful of you." Cas put on his necklace and fingered the pair of wings on it. "It's very nice." 

"Uh, yeah, we h-have one more gift for you Cas." Dean stumbled as he blushed even more. Sam got the final gift since Dean was too flustered. 

Cas raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Another?" Cas took the gift in his hand, it was flat. As he tore it open, it revealed a picture frame and in the frame was a photo of the three of them laughing and sitting on the Impala. Cas looked up at them. Sam and Dean were both grinning, Dean still a bit red in the face. 

"Bobby took that a while back. He said it was a perfect moment that should be captured forever." Sam said.

"Yeah, it was a good memory. We want you to know Cas, that we will always think of you as family. You're important to us." Dean said as he smiled.

Cas shed a tear and got up and pulled both Winchesters into an embrace. Yeah this was a good Christmas, if not the best he's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit short but I got it done. Also if you haven't read my other fics, please go ahead and give them a read. Feedback is my fuel. Ideas, tips and whatever else you guys can offer is much appreciated!!


End file.
